criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death of Quinton Blakemore/Dialogues
On a cold, rainy day... Lucas Wilcox: ''You must be the new for the Blackbourne PD. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas. ''Lucas: ''All the wind and rain must make you feel a bit down, doesn't it, ? ''Lucas: ''I guess it doesn't really help that there's no time to relax or grab a cup of coffee. We're going to investigate straight away! ''Lucas: ''According to a witness, a realtor named Quinton Blakemore was found dead at the poor suburbs. ''Lucas: ''It pains me to see people living in a city raining in poverty and crime... and rain. ''Lucas: ''That's why we're investigating! We'll inspect the crime scene, find clues, and kick a killer's butt! Let's see how fast you can drive! Chapter 1 'Investigate Dilapidated Road.' (''Lucas Wilcox: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the cigarette!) (Lucas: ''Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (''Lucas: ''There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) '(After investigating Dilapidated Road)' ''Lucas: ''Well, we got the victim's body! Yay, I guess... ''Lucas: ''But you found a knife covered in what appears to be either blood or tomato juice... I can never tell the two apart. ''Lucas: ''Sometimes I worry for killers. They're perfectly fine with dumping the murder weapon right next to the victim's body, as if they won't get caught... ''Lucas: ''Wow, that's was deep! Speaking of deep, look at that pile of dirt. Someone's been digging, probably our killer. ''Lucas: ''You must be wondering what we'll do with Quinton's corpse. We'll send it to Aliya! ''Lucas: ''And now you're wondering who Aliya is... She's our coroner, she'll autopsy the body. By autopsy, I mean slicing bodies open for money. ''Lucas: ''It's gross, but it's a job that makes you plump in the pocket. ''Lucas: ''Wait a minute... She'll kill me if I don't refer to her "properly." ''Lucas: ''Aliya Chopra, aged 31 and of Indian-American heritage, serves as the Chief Medical Examiner/Coroner of the Blackbourne Police Department. ''Lucas: ''Geez... sounds like something taken off a Wonkypedia page! ''Lucas: ''I've been advised to put the clues, asides the victim's body, in a plastic bag. Let's first wait for Aliya to finish autopsying Quinton's corpse. ''Lucas: ''Please excuse me as I try to shove dirt in here. (''Lucas: ''Here's your Tablet! This is where you pick up your next action.) (''Lucas: ''Click here to go to the Lab!) 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' (''Aliya: ''Please wait a moment , this won't be long...) ''Aliya: ''You must be . Nice to meet you. There are two eyes: one where you view Blackbourne as a beautiful land, and the other where it's the next Grimsborough! I hope you view Blackbourne with your first eye. ''Lucas: ''I once went to Grimsborough with my brother... I wasn't stabbed in the stomach! ''Aliya: ''You must have been lucky. Grimsborough has a VERY high murder rate! ''Aliya: ''Also, he wasn't stabbed in the stomach. The victim died of a stab wound to the heart. In other words, his aorta was punctured. ''Aliya: ''Judging by the penetration angle, I can affirm that your killer is rather tall - exactly six feet! ''Lucas: ''That's great, Aliya! , let's add it to the killer's profile! '(After talking to Aliya)' ''Lucas: ''Remember how I said we'd keep the clues and take a look at them after Aliya finished the autopsy? Well, here they are! ''Lucas: ''What do you want to do first: take a look at the bloody knife or search through the pile of dirt? (''Lucas: ''Here's your forensic kit! This is where you examine the clues found on the crime scene.) 'Examine Bloody Knife.' (''Lucas: ''To take a sample off the knife, use your mouse to click on certain squares. Follow the arrows until you find a sample. Then continue it two or three more times!) ''Lucas: ''So, what'd you get off the knife? Let me guess, was it the blood? ''Lucas: ''It WASN'T the blood? Well, that's a first! ''Lucas: ''Good eye, ! You took a chunk of skin off the handle. Let's send it to the lab for analysis! 'Analyze Skin Sample.' ''Bruce: ''Nice to meet you. You must be ! I'm Bruce Gordon, the director of the BPD's forensic laboratory. I take care of all the forensic analyses. ''Bruce: ''For starters, I can confirm that your victim was killed with the knife, but I bet you already knew that. ''Lucas: ''No kidding. ''Bruce: ''Most of the skin sample you sent me was contaminated by the victim's blood. Judging by the hefty amount of skin you were able to send me, you're looking for a killer with scratches! ''Lucas: ''Since you're proving to be a good , I'll give you the liberty of writing this down! 'Examine Pile of Dirt.' (''Lucas: ''To find an object in the pile of dirt, click and drag the items away until you find the item hidden beneath!) ''Lucas: ''Great job, ! You found a pair of glasses! ''Lucas: ''What should we do with them, ... We should take a serial number off it! ''Lucas: ''Don't look so worried, I'll show you what to do! It's easy once you get the hang of it! 'Examine Glasses.' (''Lucas: ''To decode the serial number, try to identify which numbers or letters fit in the shape!) ''Lucas: ''Amazing as always, ! Let's send this to Willow! She's an IT student-turned-digital expert! She'll track this down in no time! 'Analyze Serial Number.' ''Willow: ''I joined the BPD to analyze cool stuff, like high-tech devices and army files, not the serial number of a misplaced pair of glasses! ''Lucas: ''That's true, but the more you analyze, the higher your paycheck! I'm sure you're up to your knees in college debt. ''Willow: ''Exactly why I'm doing this. I was able to identify the serial number: the glasses belong to a Maureen Shaw. ''Lucas: ''Thanks, Willow! , why don't we see what Maureen's glasses were doing at the crime scene? 'See what Maureen Shaw's glasses were doing at the crime scene.' ''Lucas: ''Officer Wilcox and . We're here to ask you a few questions. ''Maureen: ''Okay, but be fast! First, I need to find my glasses. Then, I need to call my realtor! ''Lucas: ''If you don't mind me asking, who's your realtor? ''Maureen: ''His name's Quinton Blakemore. Why are you here? ''Lucas: ''Because your realtor was found murdered! And we've also found your glasses! ''Maureen: ''Quinton's dead! That's a shame; now I need a new realtor! But thanks for fetching me my glasses! 'Later...' ''Lucas: '', the chief wants to talk to us! His name is Isaac Rollins! He's very understanding, but you have to make a good first impression on him. Let's meet him! 'In the chief's office...' ''Isaac: ''You must be . How are you? ''Isaac: ''It's good that you're good. My mother told me to always say that you're good, even if you don't feel well. She said I'd be forcing my problems on others. ''Isaac: ''Ah, the feeling of nostalgia. Either way, I hope you're actually good! ''Isaac: ''Brief me on your investigation. ''Isaac: ''Your victim is Quinton Blakemore... ''Isaac: ''And his killer is six feet tall and has scratches. ''Isaac: ''You've been able to register the murder weapon as the knife found at the poor suburbs, your only crime scene... ''Isaac: ''And you suspect Maureen Shaw of being the killer. ''Isaac: ''Have you interrogated the witness yet? ''Isaac: ''Oh, silly me. I forgot to provide you with the witness' name! His name is Arthur Greytabby. Now go interrogate him and get another killer behind bars! 'See what Arthur Greytabby can tell you.''' ''Arthur: ''What can I do for you? ''Lucas: ''I'm Officer Wilcox and this is . We're investigating the murder of Quinton Blakemore. We've been told you witnessed the murder. ''Arthur: ''Well... To be honest, I didn't really see much. ''Arthur: ''Wait! Quinton scarred the killer! They must have scratches! ''Lucas: ''That's great, but we already know that. ''Arthur: ''Well, maybe you could check the crime scene again? You know, see if there's more evidence you may have not noticed the first time? ''Lucas: ''That's actually not a bad idea! , let's go back to the poor suburbs! Category:Dialogues